What a Wonderful Cosplay Life
by UshioKyuga
Summary: Ini kisah tentang Kagamine Len dan Teman-temannya di tim cosplay. Len Yang menyukai Rin pun ingin mencoba mendekati Rin pada saat mereka mendapat peran couple untuk cosplay
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

Author : My First Fanfic! Yeaaaaahhhhh! setelah ngerjain fanfic ini selama sekitar 3 hari akhirnya selse juga chp 1. o ya mungkin langsung ke disclaimer dulu aja deh

**Disclaimer : saya tidak punya vocaloid, yang punya pemilik mereka masing-masing (kalo cerita ini yang punya crypton), tapi yang punya fanfic ini saya jadi kalo mau ngambil ijin dulu... BWAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

><p>"Waah telaaaattt!" akupun langsung berlari meninggalkan rumahku menuju sekolah, karena lumayan dekat kurasa berlari pun sudah cukup<p>

O ya perkenalkan namaku Kagamine Len, aku adalah seseorang yang selalu menjalani kehidupan yang biasa. Aku mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang yang diikat pendek ke belakang, dan tubuhku tidak terlalu tinggi. Meski aku agak populer dikalangan cewek-cewek di sekolahku dan sudah ada beberapa cewek yang "nembak" tapi aku tolak karena sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai seseorang.

"Hoi... Len! Kamu telat juga yah?" panggil suara yang sangat kukenal

"Ah, Rin! Kayaknya iya deh, yang penting kita harus masuk dulu ke sekolah!"

"Setuju!" Dia adalah Kagamine Rin, meski kami mempunyai nama keluarga yang sama dan ciri-ciri fisik yang hampir seluruhnya sama tetapi sebenarnya kami tidak mempunyai hubungan darah sama sekali. Dan sebagai tambahan, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang kusukai.

...

"Fuwah... Untung ga telat" kataku sambil mencoba mengambil nafas setelah berlari tadi

"Hahaha... Iya" katanya sambil tersenyum, dan saat dia tersenyum itulah adalah salah satu hal yang kusuka dari dirinya dari sekian banyak hal

"Sudah dulu yah Rin, kelas udah mulai nih." Kataku sambil berlari menuju kelas

"Oke... O ya Len" tiba-tiba Rin memanggilku

"Ya? Ada apa Rin?" spontan aku menghentikan langkahku ketika dipanggil

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kumpul yah, kita bicarakan proyek kita bersama yang lain"

"Oh oke... Sampai ketemu pulang sekolah, daah..." kataku sambil melambaikan tangan

"Sampai ketemu nanti Len..." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum, wajahnya pun menjadi jauh lebih "moe" ketika dia tersenyum

…

"Aaaaahhhhh….. Akhirnya selesai juga sekolah hari ini…. Boseeeennnn!" keluhku sambil meregangkan tubuh yang sudah mulai pegal-pegal karena kebanyakan duduk

"Oh iya, sekarang kan harus kumpul, ga boleh buat Rin nunggu nih!" Kataku sambil bergegas menuju kantin. Mungkin karena ada Rin aku menjadi lebih termotivasi, hehe...

"Hoi Len disini!" Panggil suara itu

"Ah, Kaito-senpai, maaf telat"

"gapapa kok, ini juga belom mulai" Dia adalah Kaito-senpai, ketua tim cosplay sekaligus murid kelas 2 yang menjadi kakak kelasku, dia mempunyai rambut berwarna biru laut dan tingginya pun melebihiku.

O ya aku hampir lupa, sebenarnya aku ini mengikuti tim cosplay di sekolahku. Ada dua motif yang membuatku ingin mengikuti tim cosplay ini. Yang pertama karena aku tertarik dengan cosplay, dan yang kedua karena ada Rin... Hahaha

"Baiklah, semuanya udah kumpul kan?" Ucap Kaito-senpai sambil memimpin briefing

"Kali ini kita akan ngomongin tentang apa Kaito?" Ujar Mikuo. Dia adalah Hatsune Mikuo, dia merupakan yang paling senior diantara semuanya, jadi otomatis semuanya harus memanggilnya senpai. Ada juga Miku yang duduk disebelahnya, dia memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang hampir sama dengan Mikuo dan nama keluarga yang sama tetapi tidak mempunyai hubungan darah sama sekali, seperti hubunganku dengan Rin

"Kita akan ngomongin tentang perform buat minggu depan, dan sebenarnya aku sudah memutuskan siapa saja yang akan ikut" ucapnya sambil berdiri

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Miku setengah terkejut

"Rin berpasangan dengan Len, dan Miku berpasangan dengan Mikuo" katanya tenang sambil menunjuk kami berempat

"EHHH? COUPLE?" Serempak semuanya terkejut

"Iya, kok kaget? Aku sengaja memilih seperti ini soalnya kalian mirip satu sama lain" jawabnya tenang seperti sifatnya yang memang terkesan kalem

"..." semuanya langsung diam sejenak. Sebenarnya aku sih tidak apa-apa kalau berpasangan dengan Rin, malah aku bisa dibilang senang jika disuruh berpasangan dengan Rin, tapi bagaimana dengan Rin sendiri?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo Len kita berjuang!" Ucap Rin memecah keheningan. Tapi tunggu... Apa aku tidak salah? Dia justru setuju! Kupikir mukaku sudah memerah sekarang entah karena senang, malu atau yang lainnya

"Ah, I-iya" Jawabku setengah terkejut karena aku masih memikirkan kalau dia serius dengan jawabannya itu

"Sepertinya cosplay kali ini akan menjadi lebih menarik dengan Rin yang menjadi pasanganku" Kataku dalam hati sambil memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi minggu depan

* * *

><p>Author : Chap 1 selesaaaiiii! gimana bagus? jelek? tapi yang pasti kayaknya kependekan yah... (dan ancur tentunya)<br>o ya kirim review kalian ke nomer yang dibawah ini yah (loh?)

ditungguuu ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 Time To Practice

Akhirnya Chp.2 selse juga setelah ngerjain tugas yang banyaknya seabreg, gara" guru ngasih tugas kayak yang ga ada hari esok plus harus nyiapin buat olimpiade, jadi ga ada waktu sama sekali buat ngerjain nih fanfic, padahal udah sebulan lebih nih cerita dibiarin...

Nah, sekarang waktunya disclaimer : **saya ga punya vocaloid, yang punya pemilik mereka masing" tapi yang punya fanfic itu cuma satu yaitu saya. HUAHAHAHAHAHA... (Ketawa garing)  
><strong>

Akhir kata, selamat menyaksikan ^_^

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya akupun langsung berlatih bersama yang lainnya karena sekarang libur dan semuanya tidak ada acara yang mendesak, akhirnya kami semua langsung memutuskan untuk latihan dirumahku, aku tahu rumahku tidak begitu besar, tapi setidaknya memadai untuk latihan.<p>

"Bagaimana? Apakah kalian sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kalian tampilkan?" Ucap Kaito-senpai sambil memulai latihan hari ini.

"Kalau Aku dan Rin rencananya akan memakai kostum Alice." Kataku sambil menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kaito-senpai. O ya Alice disini maksudnya Alice Human Sacrifice.

"Kalau aku dan Miku sepertinya akan membawakan Magnet." Kata Mikuo-senpai sambil ikut bergabung.

"Umm... Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rin heran. Sebenarnya akupun ingin menanyakan hal yang sama mengingat pose dalam video klip magnet yang memang bisa dibilang sedikit agak "ekstrim"

"Tenang, aku dan mikuo-senpai tidak akan terlalu ekstrim seperti itu kok, hehe." Kata Miku-senpai sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, Kaito-senpai, aku jadi ingin bertanya." Kataku sambil mengacungkan tanganku setengah tinggi.

"Ya, ada apa Len?" Jawab Kaito-senpai sambil menoleh ke arahku

"Kenapa Kaito-senpai tidak ikut cosplay juga?" Tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku sedikit

"Oh... Itu, mungkin lebih tepatnya karena aku tidak mempunyai pasangan" Kata Kaito-senpai sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Ooh..." Ucap semuanya serempak

"Eh, tapi kan ada Luka-senpai." ucap Rin sambil memotong "Ooh..." kami yang memang terlampau panjang

"Iya, aku tahu, hanya saja, kalau kami berpasangan sepertinya tidak akan cocok, hehe..." Jawab Kaito-senpai sambil berdiri untuk memulai latihan.

"Ohh..." Ucap kami serempak lagi sambil semuanya berdiri untuk memulai latihan.

"Hoi... Len!" Ada suara dari luar pagar memanggilku, dan aku mengenal suara itu.

"Ah, Luka-senpai, tunggu sebentar, aku akan membukakan pagarnya." Kataku sambil menghampiri Luka-senpai yang masih berada diluar pagar.

Biar kuberitahu sedikit, sebenarnya masih ada sekitar 5 anggota lagi yang tergabung dalam tim cosplay ini, tapi satu per satu sudah mulai tidak aktif karena sibuk dengan tugas sekolah yang memang banyak dan memerlukan waktu yang banyak pula untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas itu.

"Ah, terima kasih ya Len." Ucap Luka-senpai sambil melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Iya, sama-sama" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Halo semua, maaf ya kemarin aku tidak bisa ikut kumpul." ucap Luka-senpai sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Ah, iya, tidak apa-apa kok." Balas Kaito-senpai sambil menyingkirkan perabotan agar ruangan bisa dipakai untuk latihan.

"O ya kalian baru latihan sampai mana?" Sambung Luka-senpai sambil ikut membantu menyingkirkan perabotan.

"Baru mulai kok senpai, hehe" Tambah Rin yang masih menyingkirkan perabotan seperti yang lainnya

Setelah itu akhirnya semuanya diam tidak berbicara, hanya ada suara perabotan yang digeser kesana-kemari. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ke pinggir ruangan.

"Fuah... Akhirnya selesai juga memindahkan perabotannya." Keluh Miku-senpai sambil kembali duduk setelah sibuk memindahkan perabotan.

"Rumahmu tidak begitu besar Len, tapi perabotan yang kau miliki mempunyai beban yang lebih berat ya. Hahaha" Sambung Mikuo-senpai sambil menghela nafas dan kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Miku-senpai bangun

"Hup, Terima kasih senpai." ucap Miku-senpai sambil menerima bantuan dari Mikuo-senpai.

"Baiklah semua, kita mulai latihannya." ucap Kaito-senpai memberi semangat.

"Oke..." Balas semuanya dengan semangat.

"O ya, kira-kira siapa yang mau duluan?" Ucap Miku-senpai.

"Hmm... Senpai saja dulu, aku dan Rin mau menyiapkan kostumnya dulu." Jawabku. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya aku ingin melihat mereka berdua beraksi terlebih dahulu, agar akupun tidak salah nantinya.

"Oke, baiklah." Ucap Miku-senpai sambil mengambil kostumnya yang sebelumnya sudah tersimpan didalam tasnya. Akupun langsung melihat sebuah gaun berwarna hitam dengan renda di bagian bawahnya dan satu stel jas beserta celana berwarna hitam yang senada, sepertinya jas itu untuk dipakai Mikuo-senpai.

"Sebentar ya Rin, aku ambil kostum kita dulu." Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Rin.

"Oke..." Katanya sambil tersenyum

Akupun langsung menuju ke kamarku, dan kemudian mengambil sepasang kostum overall berwarna cokelat dan sepasang kemeja putih yang mempunyai desain dan bentuk yang sama persis, tetapi mempunyai ukuran yang berbeda, itu karena ukuran tubuh Rin yang memang sedikit lebih kecil dariku.

"Nah, ini dia Rin, kostummu." Kataku yang telah kembali dari kamarku dan kemudian menyodorkan kostum kepada Rin.

"Ah, iya... Terima kasih Len." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan itu akhirnya menunjukkan wajahnya yang benar-benar "moe"

"Umm... Len. Bisa pinjam ruangan untuk ganti baju?" Tanya Mikuo-senpai yang kelihatannya memang sudah siap dan tinggal ganti baju.

"Ah, iya, kalau begitu pakai saja kamar kosong disebelah kamarku." Kataku sambil menunjukkan letak kamar tersebut.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Len." ucap Mikuo-senpai sambil bergegas menuju kamar kosong tersebut.

"Setelah Mikuo-senpai selesai Miku-senpai bisa bergantian menggunakan kamar itu." Kataku sambil menoleh kepada Miku-senpai.

"Oke..." Jawabnya sambil menunggu Mikuo-senpai keluar.

"Rin, kau ketiga yah, aku terakhir saja." Kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah, oke..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Setelah semuanya mengganti bajunya dengan kostum masing-masing, Mikuo-senpai dan Miku-senpai pun langsung segera memulai latihan bagian mereka, spontan aku langsung mendengar lagu "magnet" dari speaker yang terhubung dengan handphone Kaito-senpai. Aku melihat kalau Mikuo-senpai dan Miku-senpai sangat lincah dalam berdansa dan sangat menghayati isi lagu tersebut dan akupun yakin kalau mereka akan mendapatkan juara pada lomba cosplay nanti.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Mikuo-senpai dan Miku-senpai bersamaan ketika lagu sudah selesai. Jujur aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, mereka sangat bagus, akupun bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku bisa menyamakannya.

"Kereeennn!" Seru kami berempat dengan bersamaan pula. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kami bisa mempunyai pikiran yang sama dan kenapa kami mengucapkan kata itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tapi yang pasti mereka berdua sangatlah keren.

"Nah, Rin, Len. Sekarang saatnya kalian berdua." Ucap Miku-senpai sambil melihat ke arah kami berdua.

"Baik..." Ucap kami berdua, dan kami pun segera bersiap-siap.

"Kalian berdua sudah siap?" Tanya Kaito-senpai sambil memegang handphonenya, bersiap untuk memainkan lagu alice untuk kami berdua.

"Kapanpun!" Jawabku dengan semangat. Tentu saja aku semangat, dan kalian pasti tahu alasannya.

Setelah itu kami langsung melakukan aksi terbaik kami, lebih tepatnya mungkin seperti drama kecil. Setelah kami selesai kami langsung meminta pendapat dari para senpai.

"Bagaimana tadi?" Kataku dan Rin yang hampir bersamaan.

"Sudah bagus, hanya saja kalian disini berperan sebagai kakak adik, jadi kalian harus terlihat lebih akrab." Kata Luka-senpai memberi saran kepada kami

"Ah, iya... Baiklah!" Jawabku sambil mengacungkan jempol kepada Luka-senpai.

"Oh ya, pada akhirnya Rin mati kan? Nah sebagai kakak yang baik sebaiknya kau menggendongnya Len." Goda Kaito-senpai sambil tersenyum.

"Wa? Serius senpai?" Jawabku yang tentu saja SANGAT terkejut dengan apa yang telah dikatakan Kaito-senpai.

"Tentu saja. Dan kali ini aku serius." Ucap Kaito-senpai sambil merubah raut wajahnya yang semula begitu santai (bahkan sempat menggoda kami) sekarang menjadi sangat serius.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku sih oke saja senpai. Tapi Rin... Bagaimana? Apakah kamu bersedia?" Tanyaku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku yang mulanya tertuju pada Kaito-senpai, sekarang mataku tertuju kepada Rin yang dari tadi masih berdiri menunggu saran-saran.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia." Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. Tapi tunggu dulu... Rasanya ini seperti pernikahan saja, dimana sang mempelai wanita mengucapkan "Aku bersedia". Dan rasanya mukaku sudah memerah sekarang karena dua hal. Yang pertama karena aku membayangkan pernikahan tersebut (khayalan tingkat tinggi), dan yang kedua, sekarang aku BENAR-BENAR harus menggendong Rin!

"Ah, baiklah kita ulangi lagi, Kaito-senpai tolong BGM-nya" Kataku cepat sambil buru-buru memalingkan wajahku yang sudah memerah, entah semerah apa.

Setelah itu kami langsung mengulang performance kami, kurang lebih sama dengan apa yang telah dilakukan hanya saja kali ini aku HARUS menggendong Rin.

"Hup..." Kataku sambil berusaha menggendong Rin yang kali ini sudah berada di tanganku, tapi ternyata dia sedikit lebih berat dari yang kubayangkan, otomatis akupun langsung berjalan mundur sedikit karena efek yang ditimbulkan setelah menggendong Rin. Dan kemudian...

*jduk*

"Aduh! Sakit!" Ucap Rin mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur meja ketika aku menggendongnya. Jujur, akupun tidak tahu kalau meja itu ada disana.

"Wah maaf Rin..." Kataku meminta maaf sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur meja barusan.

"Hahahahaha..." Aku melihat semuanya menertawakan kami berdua karena kejadian itu, Terutama Kaito-senpai yang terlihat tertawa paling puas diantara semuanya.

"Jangan menertawakan kami!" Protesku dan Rin bersamaan. Sepertinya perasaan kami berdua sudah bercampur malu dan marah saat ini. Terutama aku yang "gagal" menggendong Rin.

"Wah kalau seperti ini sih susah, hahaha." ledek Mikuo-senpai sambil melanjutkan tawanya kembali.

"Ya sudah Len, bagaimana kalau Rin dipeluk saja, daripada kejadian ini terjadi lagi lebih baik cari aman bukan?" Tambah Miku-senpai. Tapi tunggu... Apakah Miku-senpai barusan mengatakan bahwa aku harus MEMELUK Rin! Yah, ini memang cara aman untuk menghindari kejadian barusan terulang lagi, tapi kalau memeluk... Bisa-bisa mukaku langsung memerah didepan Rin! Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi (setidaknya untuk saat ini.)

"Rin... Bagaimana?" Kataku agak terbata-bata sambil berpaling dari muka Rin untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah mulai memerah. Dan sepertinya semuanya juga sudah tahu kalau mukaku sedang memerah saat ini termasuk Rin.

"Baiklah... Tapi mukamu tidak harus memerah begitu kan Len? Haha." Canda Rin. Ternyata dugaanku benar, Rin sudah tahu kalau mukaku sudah memerah, tapi aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menyadarinya.

"Ah, iya… Haha, baiklah kita mulai saja sekarang Rin." Kataku cepat untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Setelah itupun kami langsung memulai performance kami (lagi). Dan tentu saja dengan keadaan mukaku yang masih dan akan terus memerah karena aku sekarang harus memeluk Rin. Dan benar saja ketika aku memeluk Rin aku mencium aroma parfum yang sangat menenangkan dari tubuh Rin, sebenarnya aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuh Rin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi…

Setelah itu pun performance kami selesai, dan aku mendengar suara yang sangat keras dan membuat kami semua, terutama aku dan Rin terkejut. Sepertinya jantung kami rasanya mau copot.

"Benar benar…. KEREEEENNNNN!" Ucap Luka-senpai sambil meneriakkan kata "keren" sekeras yang dia bisa.

"Waaa?" Kataku dan Rin yang hampir bersamaan yang tentu saja sangat kaget dengan teriakan "keren" yang dilontarkan oleh Luka-senpai yang asalnya "kalem" langsung teriak seperti itu.

"Be...Benarkah?" Kataku sambil mencoba mengambil nafas karena terkejut atas ulah Luka-Senpai barusan.

"Iya, kalian benar-benar menghayati peran kalian barusan, dan secara keseluruhan ini lebih baik dari yang pertama barusan kalian lakukan, pokoknya kalian sangat hebaaattt!" Ucap Luka-senpai dengan sangat cepat seakan-akan tidak ada titik, koma, bahkan spasi yang membatasi tiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Luka-Senpai.

"A…Ah, Terima kasih banyak senpai." Kataku dan Rin hampir bersamaan dan terbata-bata karena masih terkejut atas teriakan Luka-senpai barusan.

"Nah, bagaimana? Apakah latihannya cukup sampai disini saja atau lanjut?" Ucap Kaito-senpai yang daritadi diam saja. Mungkin itu karena Luka-senpai yang berbicara terus sehingga Kaito-senpai tidak punya kesempatan untuk berbicara sama sekali.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kalau dihentikan dulu saja Kaito, lagipula ini sudah cukup lama bukan?" Jawab Mikuo-senpai yang dari tadi berbaring di lantai, aku tidak tahu kenapa dan jangan Tanya aku.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya beres-beres!" Kataku sambil berdiri dan kemudian mengepalkan tanganku ke atas.

"Oke!" Koor semuanya

Setelah itu pun kami semua langsung membereskan perabotan yang sebelumnya disingkirkan agar mendapat ruang gerak untuk berlatih ke tempatnya semula. Tapi yang ingin kubereskan terlebih dahulu adalah meja yang barusan membentur kepala Rin (atau sebaliknya), karena takut akan ada korban lagi akibat meja tersebut (Author : padahal dalam hati Len dia mempunyai dendam pribadi terhadap meja tersebut. Halah… dasar Len.)

Setelah semuanya selesai, semuanya langsung istirahat terlebih dahulu karena lelah memindahkan perabotan yang sepertinya… memang banyak.

"Hah…hah. Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan untuk seperti ini kalau ingin latihan di rumahmu Len… hahahaha." Canda Mikuo-senpai.

"Hahahaha, tapi mau bagaimana lagi senpai, disini perabotannya memang agak banyak. Tunggu sebentar ya semua, aku mau mengambil minum untuk kalian semua." Kataku sambil berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil gelas, nampan, dan lain-lain

"Baik… terima kasih Len." Ucap Rin yang langsung duduk di lantai bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Setelah beberapa saat akupun langsung kembali dengan membawa minuman dan beberapa snack untuk dimakan bersama.

"Baiklah semuanya, silahkan dima…" Aku belum selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan tetapi Kaito-senpai sudah langsung menyambar eskrim yang kubawa. Aku tahu dia suka eskrim tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia sampai sesuka ini.

"Hei, Kaito. Jangan berlaku tidak sopan seperti itu! Cepat minta maaf!" Ucap Luka-senpai sambil memukul kepala Kaito-senpai secepat dan sekeras yang dia bisa, bahkan aku dapat mendengar suara pukulan Luka-senpai yang mengenai kepala Kaito-senpai.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok senpai, ini memang untuk kalian semua, jadi jangan khawatir." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil karena melihat tingkah laku mereka yang seperti itu.

"Nah Len, Latihan lagi kapan?" Ucap Miku-senpai yang daritadi diam saja, tapi akhirnya sekarang mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Hmm… Sepertinya Tanya Kaito-senpai saja deh, aku ikut pendapatnya saja." Saranku. Aku berkata begitu karena Kaito-senpai adalah ketua tim cosplay dan juga perkataannya selalu tepat, sehingga dialah yang selalu menjadi pusat saran.

"Sebenarnya untuk maksimalnya latihan setiap hari itu perlu, tapi karena aku lihat semuanya sudah bagus jadi latihan dua sampai tiga kali pun sudah cukup. Untuk masalah kapan kita akan latihan lagi kita bicarakan saja lagi besok disekolah." Jelas Kaito-senpai.

"Baiklah!" Koor semuanya bersamaan.

Setelah itu semua kami semua (tidak termasuk aku) bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Rin, kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanyaku, karena aku lihat Kaito-senpai dan Mikuo-senpai membawa motornya masing-masing dan sudah ada penumpang di motor mereka.

"Hmm… sepertinya aku pulang sendirian saja Len, lagipula rumahku tidak begitu jauh." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mau kuantar? Kebetulan motornya sedang tidak dipakai." Tawarku kepada Rin. Aku memang tahu rumahnya tidak begitu jauh tapi tetap saja aku khawatir jika dia pulang sendiri.

"Yang benar? Terima kasih ya Len." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan kemudian lompat-lompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil, tapi aku suka dia yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi." Kataku sambil naik ke atas motorku dan kemudian kami pun berangkat bersama yang lain.

Pada saat perjalanan ke rumah Rin aku mendengar Rin mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang SANGAT mengejutkanku!

"Umm… Le… Len." Tanya Rin dengan sedikit gugup, aku bisa mengetahuinya dari nada bicaranya yang agak terbata-bata.

"Ya, ada apa Rin?" Tanyaku heran karena tidak biasanya dia gugup seperti itu.

"Apa kau mempunyai orang yang kau sukai?" Tanyanya. Jujur aku SANGAT terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan berkata seperti itu, akupun tidak tahu tujuannya berkata seperti itu, dan sekarang aku tidak tahu aku harus menjawab apa. Karena jika aku salah menjawab…. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi aku tahu hal itu pasti akan buruk.

"Hmm… Iya, aku mempunyai seseorang yang kusukai, bahkan bisa dibilang aku mencintainya." Kataku dengan keadaan yang masih terkejut, tapi untungnya aku bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutku.

"Siapa dia? Beritahu aku dong!" Katanya girang, tapi aku dapat mendengar kekhawatiran dari suaranya.

"Kamu tahu kok siapa orangnya, yang pasti dia sangat dekat dengan kita berdua." Ujarku sambil memberi petunjuk kepada Rin.

"Hmm… Biar kutebak. Miku-senpai? Atau Luka-senpai?" Ucap Rin sambil menebak-nebak. Tapi sayangnya tebakannya tidak ada yang benar sama sekali, andai saja kau tahu Rin.

"Bukan. Bukan mereka berdua, tapi yang jelas dia adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan kita berdua. Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan saat ini Rin." Jelasku. Aku tidak tahu semua yang kukatakan ini benar atau tidak tapi memang hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan. ARGH… Kenapa hidup ini harus seperti dalam visual novel sih? Sekalinya salah semuanya hancur berantakan.

Akhirnya kami pun sampai di rumah Rin. Rumahnya lebih besar daripada punyaku, tapi lebih jauh dari sekolah, mungkin itu yang menyebabkan latihan sering diadakan dirumahku

"Ah, ya sudah beritahu aku nanti saja ya Len, hehe." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil dan kemudian masuk ke rumahnya.

"Eh… Rin." Kataku. Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung menyatakan perasaanku langsung kepadanya pada saat itu juga, tapi kemudian aku mengurungkan niatku, aku takut kalau ini terlalu awal untuk menyatakan perasaanku.

"Ya… Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ah. Tidak, nanti saja kita bicara lagi. Dah Rin." Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan pada Rin yang sekarang sudah ada dalam pagar rumahnya.

"Dah Len." Katanya sambil membalas lambaian tanganku dan kemudian tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Akhirnya akupun pulang ke rumahku dengan kepala yang masih memikirkan perkataan yang dikatakan Rin barusan. Kira-kira apa yang dia inginkan dengan menanyakan hal seperti itu? Apakah dia juga menyukaiku? Atau mungkin perkataan itu ditujukan untuk hal lain? Aku masih belum mengetahuinya, dan aku masih pusing memikirkan hal itu.

* * *

><p>Nah, bagaimana? ancur masih tetep tapi seenggaknya ada perkembangan penambahan kata dari chp.1 (mungkin lebih tepatnya sih itu prolog)<p>

pokoknya akhir kata saya minta kriting, sarang, sumpal serapah (kritik, saran, sumpah serapah) yang banyak biar cerita ini bisa berkembang lebih jauh dan lebih bagus lagi...

Akhir kata Arigatou gozaimasu ! :D


	3. Chapter 3 Get Well Soon

Aku masih pusing memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Rin kemarin. Kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apakah dia menyukaiku? Atau mungkin yang lainnya? Aku masih belum mengetahuinya sampai saat ini. (Tapi aku masih berharap kalau yang kemarin dia katakana adalah suatu pertanda bagus.)

Pagi hari ini aku berjalan ke sekolah seperti biasa. Masih pusing memikirkan apa yang dikatakan kemarin.

"….oi, …en." Ucap suara yang samar-samar terdengar dari kejauhan, tapi karena aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri aku jadi tidak melihat siapa yang memanggilku, bahkan aku tidak peduli siapa yang memanggilku barusan.

"Hei! Dari tadi kau kupanggil tahu! Pagi-pagi sudah melamun, ada apa?" Pemilik suara barusan adalah Mikuo-senpai yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Spontan saja aku langsung terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Ah… Iya, maaf senpai." Kataku gelagapan karena baru terbangun setelah asik dengan duniaku sendiri. Dan sebenarnya akupun baru menyadari yang menepuk pundakku adalah Mikuo-senpai beberapa saat kemudian setelah aku berbicara.

"Hei, kenapa kau? Memikirkan masalah cosplay minggu depan?" Tanyanya heran. Yah memang wajar kalau dia bertanya, melihat perubahan sikapku yang berbeda jauh dibandingkan hari kemarin.

"Ah, tidak, ini bukan masalah itu kok senpai." Kataku setengah hati karena aku masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari lamunanku.

"Nah, kalau begitu masalah apa?" Tanyanya kembali. Ah… Sepertinya aku tidak sengaja mengatakan 'Bukan masalah itu' yang pada akhirnya Mikuo-senpai pun tahu kalau aku sedang mempunyai masalah.

"Hmm… Nanti saja aku ceritakan lagi pada saat jam istirahat, bagaimana?" Tawarku kepada Mikuo-senpai. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk berbagi cerita dengan orang lain yang dapat kupercaya, karena rasanya terlalu berat jika harus kupendam sendiri.

"Oke, baiklah. Sampai ketemu nanti istirahat Len." Ucap Mikuo-senpai sambil berlari ke kelasnya dan akupun segera bergegas menuju kelasku.

***Time Skip until Break Time**

Setelah bel istirahat berdering akupun langsung mencari Mikuo-senpai yang ternyata sudah berada di kantin.

"Nah, memang ada masalah apa Len?" Tanya Mikuo-senpai membuka topik permasalahan.

Akhirnya aku mulai mengatakan semuanya kepada Mikuo-senpai. Mulai dari perasaanku kepada Rin, bagaimana pandanganku terhadapnya sampai sejauh mana aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan Rin. Tapi yang jadi masalah utama saat ini adalah apa yang Rin katakan kemarin saat aku mengantar Rin ke rumahnya, dan tentu saja aku juga sudah menceritakan hal ini kepada Mikuo-senpai.

"Menurut senpai apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Tanyaku meminta saran kepada Mikuo-senpai yang sepertinya masih berpikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluar yang tepat.

"Hmm… Aku tidak tahu. Masalah ini termasuk sulit. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Rin adalah dengan membiarkannya mengucapkan hal itu dengan sendirinya, atau bisa juga dengan membiarkannya bercerita kepada sahabat baiknya." Ujar Mikuo-senpai memberi saran.

"Cara kedua sepertinya bisa dipakai, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa saja sahabatnya. Dari dulu aku selalu mengawasi Rin, tetapi tidak dengan sekitarnya, jadi aku tidak begitu tahu siapa saja sahabatnya." Balasku dengan nada yang sedikit putus asa.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau begitu?" Balas Mikuo-senpai menanyakan kembali.

"Sepertinya lebih baik menunggu saja dulu, siapa tahu dia nanti akan cerita sendiri. Bagaimana? Apakah keputusan itu tepat?" Tanyaku meminta saran dari Mikuo-senpai.

"Hmm… Sepertinya itu bagus juga. Oh,ya. Kalau ada yang kau ingin tanyakan lagi panggil aku saja Len, aku ada urusan sebentar. Bye…" Ucap Mikuo-senpai sambil berlalu.

Akhirnya akupun memilih untuk menunggu sampai dia bercerita sendiri, dan mungkin saja selama aku menunggu aku bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi, itu juga merupakan hal yang bagus bukan?

***Time Skip until After School**

Seperti biasa, aku selalu menunggu di depan kelas Rin karena biasanya dia keluar lebih terlambat 10 menit dibandingkan kelasku, dan akupun melakukan ini setiap hari, kuulangi SETIAP HARI! Jadi wajar saja kalau teman-teman sekelasnya dan teman-teman kelasku menganggap kami berdua sudah pacaran, bahkan ibu kantin juga suka menggoda kami berdua ketika kami berdua membeli makanan bersama. Berlebihan bukan? Tapi memang itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi .

Aku melihat pintu kelas Rin terbuka dan orang-orang yang ada didalamnya pun langsung berhamburan keluar.

"Ah… Rin, pacarmu sudah menunggu tuh." Ucap temannya yang tidak kuketahui namanya.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" Balas Rin dengan cepat, tapi aku dapat melihat mukanya yang memerah ketika dia dikatai seperti itu, dan jujur dia terlihat sangat imut plus lucu jika dia bersikap seperti itu.

"Ah, Rin… terlambat keluar lagi ya?" Ucapku sambil berlari kecil mendekati Rin yang masih berada didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Eh… Len, sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya setelah aku berada didekatnya.

"Ah, tidak kok. Baru juga duduk." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, tadi istirahat aku melihatmu dan Mikuo-senpai di kantin, kalian tadi membicarakan apa? Kelihatannya serius." Tanyanya tiba-tiba

"A…Ah, ti…tidak ada apa-apa kok, bukan hal yang penting, haha." Kataku gugup. Jujur aku sangat kaget dengan apa yang Rin barusan katakan, tapi meski dia melihatku dengan Mikuo-senpai aku harap dia tidak mendengar apa yang kami berdua bicarakan barusan.

"Oh, begitu." Katanya setengah tidak percaya, aku dapat mengetahuinya dari nada bicaranya kalau dia agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Nah, sekarang kau mau kemana Rin?" Tanyaku sambil mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya aku mau pulang saja, kepalaku agak sedikit pusing." Katanya. Yah aku dapat melihatnya kalau dia memang sedang agak tidak enak badan, jalannya pun sudah mulai sempoyongan dibandingkan dengan barusan pada saat keluar kelas. Dan kemudian…

*Bruk*

Aku mendengar suara terjatuh, suara itu bukan berasal dari barang bawaan yang kubawa maupun barang-barang Rin, melainkan yang terjatuh adalah Rin sendiri!

"Hei, Rin. Kamu kenapa!" Begitu aku tahu yang barusan terjatuh adalah Rin aku langsung menghampirinya dengan secepat kilat. Aku melihat Rin sudah terbaring lemas di lantai koridor sekolah yang saat ini sudah benar-benar kosong, aku dapat melihat muka Rin yang memerah dan aku merasakan suhu tubuhnya sudah meningkat jauh dibandingkan barusan. Akupun sekarang mulai berpikir 'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?', mungkin tindakan yang paling tepat untuk saat ini adalah langsung membawa Rin ke UKS yang biasanya jam segini masih buka. Akupun langsung menggendong Rin yang masih terkulai lemas dan langsung cepat-cepat membawanya ke UKS.

***At the Nurse's Office**

"Bagaimana keadaan Rin?" Tanyaku yang masih sedikit panik kepada dokter sekolah yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Rin.

"Dia terserang demam, yang harus dilakukan untuk saat ini adalah membiarkannya istirahat dirumah selama beberapa hari. Tapi tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa kok." Jelas dokter sekolah itu, aku tidak tahu namanya karena dia kelihatannya baru disini tapi yang jelas aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada dokter itu.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah memeriksa Rin, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarnya pulang sekarang." Kataku sambil menggendong tubuh Rin yang masih tertidur.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian berdua hati-hati di jalan." Kata dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu aku langsung keluar dari UKS sambil menggendong Rin yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya di punggungku. Beberapa saat kemudian ketika kami berdua telah melewati gerbang sekolah dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Rin aku seperti mendengar sesuatu dari mulut Rin.

"Nn… Len…" Hanya itu yang dapat kudengar dari mulutnya yang mungil itu, sepertinya dia memimpikan sesuatu tentang diriku tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia memimpikan hal yang baik atau buruk, tapi tentu saja aku harap dia memimpikan hal yang baik tentangku.

Ketika kami berdua sudah sampai di rumah Rin aku langsung mengucapkan permisi dan aku melihat sepertinya Ibunya Rin keluar.

"Siapa ya?" Ucap seseorang yang sepertinya itu adalah Ibunya Rin

"Ah, maaf saya kesini untuk mengantar Rin, tadi dia tiba-tiba terjatuh saat pulang sekolah, tapi dokter sekolah bilang dia hanya terserang demam." Kataku memberi penjelasan.

"A…Ah, ka… kalau begitu masuklah saja dulu." Ucap Ibunya Rin dengan sangat terkejut, menurutku itu wajar karena sebagai Ibu dia pasti khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya.

"Baiklah, permisi." Ucapku sambil memasuki rumah Rin.

"Oh ya, nak bisakah kau menidurkan Rin di kamarnya dan menunggu saja disana? Kamarnya ada di pojok ruangan ini." Ucap Ibunya Rin.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih." Ucapku sambil memasuki kamar Rin yang terletak di pojok. Sebenarnya aku belum pernah memasuki rumah Rin, apalagi ke kamarnya, jadi wajar saja seluruh badanku gemetaran dengan hebat seperti ada gempa tepat dibawah kakiku.

Ketika aku memasuki kamar Rin aku melihat kamarnya yang sangat rapi, dindingnya diberi cat kuning-oranye dan ada hiasan dinding beserta foto-fotonya dengan bingkai yang berwarna senada dan juga tertata dengan rapi. Lalu aku menidurkan Rin di kasurnya yang berwarna putih-kuning yang menurutku berukuran lumayan besar untuk ukuran dirinya.

"Ah, nak maaf merepotkan sampai harus membawa Rin kesini." Ucap Ibunya Rin yang sudah ada didepan pintu kamar Rin sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan obat penurun panas untuk Rin.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, namaku Len." Ucapku sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah Len, sekali lagi terima kasih telah membawa Rin kesini." Ucap Ibunya Rin berterimakasih sekali lagi.

"Ah iya, sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong bolehkah aku menunggu disini sampai Rin bangun? Karena aku rasa akulah yang bertanggung jawab membawa Rin sampai kesini." Pintaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nah silakan duduk Len." Ucap Ibunya Rin sambil menyodorkan sebuah kursi kepadaku.

"Terima kasih, maaf jadi merepotkan." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti Rin juga akan membutuhkan teman saat dia bangun nanti. Nah kalau begitu ibu permisi dulu. O ya dan tolong beri Rin obat setelah dia bangun." Ucap Ibunya Rin sambil keluar setelah meletakkan nampan yang tadi dibawanya ke atas meja yang ada disebelah kasur milik Rin.

Lalu kemudian aku duduk disebelah kasur Rin sambil menunggu dia bangun. Aku tak menyangka kalau wajahnya bisa seimut ini kalau sedang tertidur, seperti putri dari negeri dongeng saja. Kondisi sakit saja seimut ini apalagi kalau sehat? Aku langsung mencoba menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi matanya dan kemudian mengelus rambutnya yang halus.

"Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba begini ya? Tidak kusangka. Padahal biasanya dia yang paling sehat." Gumamku sambil terus mengelus rambut Rin.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar Rin menggumamkan sesuatu tetapi tidak begitu jelas, dan setelah itu aku melihat Rin membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Di… dimana aku?" Tanya Rin yang kebingungan.

"Kau sekarang sudah ada di rumahmu." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan kemudian melepaskan tanganku dari rambut Rin.

"Wa? Le…Len? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Rin yang amat terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang pastinya tidak akan dia sangka sebelumnya.

"Tadi pada saat pulang sekolah kau tiba-tiba pingsan, lalu setelah membawamu ke UKS aku langsung membawamu pulang. Bagaimana? Apa keadaanmu sudah lebih baik?" Tanyaku kepada Rin yang sepertinya kesadarannya masih belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Ya, sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik daripada barusan. Terima kasih Len." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lemah. Meski dia bilang jauh lebih baik tapi tetap saja aku khawatir, aku hanya bisa berharap dia akan segera sembuh.

"O ya, Len soal cosplay minggu depan…" Ucap Rin setengah kalimat karena langsung terpotong olehku.

"Lebih baik kita batalkan saja." Potongku cepat, aku tidak mau kondisinya memburuk jika hanya karena cosplay.

"Ehh? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanya Rin dengan kaget setelah mendengar apa yang kukatakan.

"Paling kita hanya mendaftarkan satu tim saja yaitu Miku dan Mikuo-senpai, aku tidak mau kondisimu memburuk hanya karena cosplay Rin. Maaf kalau ini terkesan memaksa, tapi yang sekarang harus diutamakan adalah kondisimu saat ini." Jelasku yang saat ini sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Oke, baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi kita tetap bisa menonton mereka kan?" Tanya Rin dengan antusias. Sepertinya dia sangat ingin datang ke event yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita nonton berdua." Ups, sepertinya aku tidak sengaja mengucapkan hal bodoh lagi dengan mengajak Rin **berdua** **saja **menonton event cosplay nanti.

"Oke, pasti akan menyenangkan!" Ucap Rin riang dengan sikap kekanakannya, aku suka ketika dia menampakkan sikapnya yang satu itu, dia terlihat lebih imut sama ketika pada saat dia tersenyum.

"Ya, tapi yang penting untuk saat ini adalah kau harus sembuh dulu." Ucapku mengingatkan lagi.

"Iya iya, aku tahu, hehe."katanya sambil tersenyum. Kelihatannya dia sudah jauh lebih baik daripada barusan saat dia pertama kali bangun dari tidurnya.

"O ya barusan ibumu berpesan agar kau makan dahulu lalu meminum obat. Mau aku suapi?" Tawarku kepada Rin (dengan bodohnya). Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menawari Rin untuk kusuapi, fungsi seluruh tubuhku seperti dikendalikan. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak menganggapku sebagai orang bodoh sekarang.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Len." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oke sekarang buka mulutmu." Kataku setelah mengambil semangkuk bubur yang berada di nampan yang tadi Ibu Rin bawa.

"Aaa…." Ucap Rin sambil membuka mulutnya yang mungil itu.

Akhirnya akupun mulai menyuapi Rin sambil sedikit bercanda dengannya, mungkin tindakan ini sudah agak terlalu jauh bagiku, tapi yah... tidak apalah, aku hanya bisa berharap kalau ini adalah satu pertanda baik bagiku.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Rin dan memberinya obat aku langsung berpamitan pada Rin.

"Sepertinya sekarang sudah gelap, lebih baik aku pulang kalau tidak aku pasti bakal diomeli oleh orang tuaku nanti." Ucapku berpamitan pada Rin yang masih duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Len." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, dimana ibumu? Aku ingin berpamitan juga padanya." Tanyaku pada Rin.

"Ah, mungkin ibuku ada di ruang keluarga sekarang." Ucap Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah ruang keluarga.

"Oh... Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya Rin sampai jumpa." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan kemudian melambaikan tanganku padanya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya Len." Ucapnya sambil membalas senyuman dan lambaian tanganku.

Setelah berpamitan pada ibunya Rin aku langsung berjalan (dengan agak cepat) menuju rumahku karena sudah sangat gelap sekarang yang entah sejak kapan sudah segelap ini. Sepertinya aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk kesembuhannya untuk saat ini, aku harap dia bisa cepat sembuh...


End file.
